Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode device and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly, to a light-emitting diode wafer dicing technology.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) is an optoelectronic device composed of p-type semiconductor and n-type semiconductor. LEDs emit light by combination of the carriers on p-n junction and can be widely applied in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storage devices, communication devices, lighting devices and medical instruments. Conventional process of manufacturing LEDs includes forming a semiconductor stack on a substrate by epitaxy process so as to form a wafer. After the epitaxy process, a dicing process is performed to divide the wafer into a plurality of light-emitting diode chips.
Conventional wafer dicing method includes forming two groups of scribing lines which are perpendicular to each other on the surface of the LED wafer, and then performing cleaving process by using a saw along the two groups of the scribing lines to split the wafer into a plurality of LED chips along the scribing lines. However, the yield of the conventional dicing method is degraded when the thickness of substrate increases. Besides, debris or particles generated during the dicing process may easily remain on the LED chip and then absorb light. As a result, light extraction and brightness of the LED deteriorate.